


Devil Like You

by halfley



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Camorra, Character Death, Continental, F/M, Romance, The High Table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley
Summary: Reyna Vaughn arrives in Rome with a mission: kill Santino D'Antonio. However, when she gets mistaken for a world class thief, Rayna finds herself hiding behind the thief's persona to get close to her target.
Relationships: Santino D'Antonio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Devil Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fic is in its early stages and I want to get as much done as possible before posting a chapter, updates may be slow on Tumblr and even slower on here. If I remember to cross post the chapters on here that is.

She walked away, leaving him behind. She could feel his eyes on her back, begging her to turn around. The words she had said not a moment earlier, still lingering in the air. A sad but wicked smile spread across her lips. A single tear ran down her cheek.

_"Did you really think you were safe with me?"_

*** * ***

Reyna Vaughn stared at the envelope in her hand, she knew what the card said inside. She knew what she had to do. It was easy. She would go in, finish the job and go back out. But was anything truly this easy?

She looked up from the envelope and walked to the taxi waiting for her. She told the driver where she needed to go and put the envelope away. It had been a few years since she received a high priority target. It had been even longer since she had received a target from her own boss. Someone she trusted blindly and didn't know much about. All she knew was that her boss once worked for a huge organization and escaped with a few scratches. Nothing more.

The first time Reyna received an assignment from her boss, it was easy. Watch, observe and report what she found out directly to her boss.

Yet she never saw her boss's face. She only heard a distorted voice coming from a box in the car she ended up in each time. The car would drive around until the information was delivered and drop Reyna off at the exact spot she had entered the vehicle. The most recent target came directly from her boss and was high priority. She had left her target in New York city to fly to Italy. She had basically dropped everything for this target. Reyna had no idea what to expect. She had only gotten a name, nothing else. So the first few days, she had to find a way to find out everything she could about her target.

Which would mean: hours and hours doing research.

Reyna sighed as the taxi stopped. She thanked him, paid the driver and walked through the hotel's doors.

At the information desk, she booked a room and walked upstairs to the first floor. Where she took the elevator to the third. Her room was two doors down on the left.

Once inside her room, she unpacked the essentials and left the rest inside her suitcase. Things like a toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant were quickly to throw back in her suitcase if things would go sideways.

Afterwards she made her way down to the lobby to find her target.


End file.
